Plants vs Zombies: Tiny Trouble!
General The main story of PvZ: Tiny Trouble! Is: After a long year of fighting zombies, Dr Zomboss has FINALLY given up. Or has he? As you and Dave walk into your nice, ‘safe’ house, you get zapped by, something, and become tiny. Looks like there’s now more zombies to deal with. Tiny ones, that is. (Besides the bosses) House The house varies as you travel the house. The first house is a house of cards. The same also continues in the Indoor Flower Pot. Once you are in the bathroom how ever, your house is out of magazines. And one you are in the kitchen is a few pots and pans. (More soon) Notes: Zombies May appear in any level after their first time being introduce. The one exception are the zombies from PVZ 1/2 generated by the TV and iPad. Locations Lounge Room: The lounge room is what it says it is. The ‘Lawn’ is a game board. This means you will need to have Mini-Potplants to place plants. (There is a window that lets sun in) Found Plants: * Mini-Potplant and Mini-Peashooter (Compleate Day 0) * Mini-Sunflower (Complate Day 1) * Small-Nut (Day 2) * Potato Nugget Mine (Day 4) * Pollen Clump (Day 7) (Stuns zombies) * Pine-Nut (Day 9) (Heals Small-Nut or can be placed for little defence) * Cherry Pip Bomb (Day 13) (Instead of being a cherry, it’s a cherry seed) * Bitty Puff-Shroom (Day 15) Zombies Found: * Mini Zombie (First Seen Day 1) * Mini Cone Head (Day 3) * Mini Bucket Head (Day 5) * Tooth Pick Zombie (Day 7) (Works like Pole Vaulting Zombie) * Dusty Zombie (Day 9) (When killed, leaves some dust that stuns nearby plants for a little while) * Bishop Zombie (Day 13) (Walks on Diagonally. Like a bishop in Chess) * Origional Zombie Hand (Day 15) (Boss: It’s just a big zombie hand. Not too hard) Lounge Room Night: Found Plants: * Baby Sun Shroom. (Night 1) (A sun shroom but always stays small) * Snow Pea (Night 3) (Works like Iceburge lettuce) * Frosty Peashooter (Night 5) (Works like the classic Snow Pea) * Fluff Shroom (Night 7) (Is basically a Fume Shroom but shoots fluff) * Orange Pitt (Night 9) (Creates a small hole for a few seconds. Zombies can fall in the hole) * Spring Onion (Night 12) (Pushes zombies back then sleeps for a while, like Spring Bean) * Eggplant Shell (Night 13) (Works the same as Spikeweed) * Wheat Brick (Night 15) (Weaker than a Small-Nut but covers 2 lanes) Zombies Found: * Dust Mite Rider (Night 3) (Gives the zombie a bit more speed) * Mouldy Zombie (Night 5) (When killed, Poisons all nearby plants) * Penny Zombie (Night 7) (Holds a penny for protection, like Screen Door Zombie) * Tiny Imp (Night 8) * Knight Zombie (Night 11) (Moves in an L shape, like the Knight in chess) * Match Zombie (Night 13) (Holds a burning match that kills any plants instantlly * Flaming Hand (Night 15) (Boss: The other zombie hand, it’s a bit stronger than the first) Indoor Flower Pot: Because it is on soil, you won’t need to place pots down. There are also clumps of dirt however, Peashooter can not shoot over them. The clumps are in different spots each time, and can’t be planted on Plants Found: * Baby Cabbage Pult (Day 1) * Pollen Pult (Day 4) (Stuns zombies by doesn’t damage then at all) * Slightly Bigger Nut (Day 7) (Basically a Tall-Nut) * Frozen Blueberry Bomb (Day 9) (Freezes near by zombies) * Baby Corn (Day 11) (Kernel Pult) * Poison Ivy (Day 12) (Can poison up to 3 zombies that step on it before Poison Ivy dies) * Spud Bud (Day 13) (Flings buds at zombies, if is kills a zombie, it becomes Potato Nugget Mine) * Stinging-Net-le (Day 15) (Can fling a net at a zombie, stunning and damaging it. Only throws one net at a time) Found Zombies * Flying Mite Zombie (Day 2) (Flies a dust mite across you defence) * Digger Imp (Day 4) (Randomly comes out of the ground) * Suger Zombie (Day 7) (Randomly eats a grain of sugar he is holding, then, become hyper) * Armoured Dust Mite Rider (Day 8) (Like the normal Dust Mite Rider, just with a cone head) * Plastic Holder (Day 12) (Holds plastic above his head, protects him from air attacks) * Dropper Zombie (Day 14) (Drops from above but loses half his health) * Balloon Foot (Day 15) (Boss: Pop it’s balloon to drop it and damage it. When the balloon is popped, zombies are sent across the ‘lawn’. Can blow its balloon back up somehow.) Night Indoor Flower Pot: There is rain as well as the clumps of dirt. Rain makes some squares unplantable. Zombies move a bit slower when walking through the water. Found Plants: * Garlic Clove (Night 1) (Like a normal Garlic) * Ch-hives (Night 4) (Releases mini chive bees to damage zombies) * Small Escape Root (Night 6) (Escape Root from PvZ 2) * Pop Shroom (Night 8) (Doom Shroom) * Ground Shroom (Night 9) (Can plug up the water filled holes and Pop Shroom’s craters) * Champer (Night 12) (Basically Chomper) * Flattern Mellon (Night 13) (Levels out the clumps of dirt) * Mini Pad (Night 15) (Is just a Lily Pad) Found Zombies: * Toy Sword Zombie (Night 2) (Can one-shot plants) * Cracker Zombie (Night 7) (Holds an explosive cracker, when killed, it blows up all nearby plants) * Digger Zombie (Night 8) (Zombie Miner from the first game) * Trophy Shover (Night 11) (Pushes a trophy that can kill plants) * Small Bungee Zombie (Night 13) * Trademarked Interlocking Block System Foot (Night 15) (Boss: A foot with a LEGO wall. When it jumps, zombies come from the ground. The wall must be knocked down before damage can be done to the actual foot) Bathroom: First off, there is a sunroof to let sun in. Second, someone left the shower running so there is steam! Steam works the same way as fog from the first game. Third, there is splotches of water so you will need a Mini Pad to plant on some tiles. GROUND SHROOM WONT WORK! (Water is random for each level). And finally, the ‘Lawn’ is on tiles, meaning you will ALSO need flower pots! Found Plants: * Baby Planton (Day 3) * Electric Blueberry (Day 5) (Can pass signals through water now also) * Seaweed (Day 7) (Spikeweed of the sea. But it can be eaten...) * Day-Shroom (Day 10) (A Bitty Puff-Shroom but only works at day) * Sticky Date (Day 13) (The first zombie that touches it gets stuned until another zombie eats it) * Grape Shot (Day 14) * Mini-Bloomarang (Day 15) Found Zombies: * Battery Zombie (Day 2) (When it steps in water, it kills all plants and zombies also in that puddle) * Magazine Picture Zombie (Day 4) (Newspaper Zombie) * Mini-Snorkel Zombie (Day 7) (Appears at random from water splotches) * Bubble Tiny Imp (Day 8) (Bubble floats above defence. Needs catapult to pop) * Toy Car Zombie (Day 11) (High Defence, Low Speed, High Attack) * Slippery Zombie (Day 13) (Slides until in hits a plant) * Zombie Head (Day 15) (Boss: Burps our zombies. Sucks in plants at random.) Night Bathroom: Found Plants: * Mini-Chilli (Night 2) (Like Jalapño, but can evaporate the water) * Bitty Sea Shroom (Night 5) * Pig Melon (Night 8) (Works as a defensive plant, then runs down doing Very High damage) * Toadstool (Night 10) (Like Toadstool from the second game, it just makes less sun) * Green Melon Pult (Night 13) * Baby Carrot Missile (Night 15) (From the China only, PvZ 2) Found Zombies: * Soap Pusher (Night 4) (Like Trophy Shover, except the soap travels 2 squares every push) * Alien Zombie (Night 7) (Rare chance on Night 7, only, to have an Alien Zombie fall from the roof) * Bubble Imp Pusher (Night 7) (Like the Barrel Pusher from PVZ 2) * Soap Eater (Night 8) (Burps bubbles that can capture plants and make them float away) * Soap Imp (Night 11) (Imps Can now appear in Soap Pusher’s soaps) * Toy Bucket Zombie (Night 12) (Can drown a tile and make it flooded) * Jack-In-The-Box (Night 15) (Boss: A living robot! Every time it ‘pops’, it sends zombies all over the screen. Every now and then, JIAB Will also create water tiles!) * Mini Zombie Yeti (Night 15) (Comes on the second playthrough and is summoned by the JIAB only ONCE that night) Bathtub: Bathtub is ONLY water. This means, you will need Mini Pads. At the start of each level, 2 rows of Mini Pads will be planted for you. All water based zombies will also spawn here, as well as Bubble Imp. Found Plants: * Smaller Tangle Kelp (Day 3) * Electromagnetic Almond (Day 6) (Single use, flings away all near-by metal objects. 3x3 Rad’) * Baby Blover (Day 7) * Small Squash (Day 10) * Mini-Twin Sunflower (Day 11) * Ghost Pepper (Day 13) (PvZ 2 Ghost Pepper) * Green Bomigranet (Day 15) (From PvZ 2) Found Zombies: * Mini Floaty Zombie (Day 1) * Mini Floaty Flag Zombie (Day 1) * Mini Floaty Cone Head (Day 1) * Ducky Rider Zombie (Day 2) (Rides a rubber duck, duck has a lot of HP but is open to air attacks) * Mini Floaty Bucket Head (Day 4) * Mini Floaty Soap Head (Day 5) (Stronger then a Cone Head, weeker than a Bucket Head. Faster) * Double Bubble Imp (Day 7) (Two Bubble Imps together) * Baby Dolphin Rider (Day 8) * Paper Boat Zombie (Day 11) (Boat is weak but fast) * Shark Toy Zombie (Day 13) (Jumps out of water. The shark eats the plants and zombies above it) * Normal Snorkel Zombie (Day 15) (Boss: Splashes water that either kills plants or summons zombies. At half health, he sends a HUGE wave of zombies) Bathtub Night: It‘s now also steemy. So it works like how Fog and Bathroom does. Found Plants: * Apple Speed (Night 2) (This apple seed makes attacking plants shoot faster for a while) * Spike Nut (Night 4) (Is what it is) * Iceberg Lettuce (Night 5) (Works like the PvZ 2 ones, but now can also be placed in water) * Baby Scaredy Shroom (Night 7) * Shark Champer (Night 10) (A water only version of Champer) * Lucky Blover (Night 12) (A Blover that can also blow away small zombies in the lane) * Green Shroom (Night 13) (A Fluff Shroom, but if it kills a zombie, the zombie becomes a Mini Pad) * Green Coffee Bean (Night 15) Found Zombies: * Floaty Penny Zombie (Night 2) * Cardboard Raft Zombie (Night 3) (If the raft sinks, all the passengers, zombies, will attack you.) * Surviver Zombie (Night 3) (Comes from the raft if it sinks) * Bubble Imp Toy Cannon (Night 6) (Like the cannon from PvZ 2. But with Bubble Imps) * Deflated Balloon Zombie (Night 8) (Slower Balloon Zombie) * Paper Glider Zombie (Night 11) (Glides a little bit, then swims the rest) * Toy Boat Capitan (Night 13) (Stronger Raft Zombie. Iceberg Lettuce can One Shot the boat) * Posh Zombie (Night 13) (If the boat sinks, these will swim towards your defence) * Robo Zombie Shark (Night 15) (Boss: Very High defence. Dives down and picks up zombies, then throws them towards your defence. There are a lot of Shark Toy Zombies during the fight. Why?Because why not?) Bedroom: You will need Potplants because there is no soil. Random toys are scattered around and work as a defence for zombies. The toys vary in strengths from Hardened, to Undying. (It’s very rare for one do be undying though). Things like peas can’t be shot through the toys, ’pults will be your best bet. Found Plants: * Toy Peashooter (Day 1) (Doesn’t need soil, but is slightly weaker) * Small Melonpult (Day 3) * Stabbage (Day 5) (High damage, low range) * Toy Cabagepult (Day 7) (Like Toy Peashooter) * Water Chestnut (Day 10) (Fills a Potplant with water) * Greesy Grass (Day 12) (Makes zombies slip and take a bit of HP. Letting plants attack) * Mini Three Pea (Day 13) (Threepetear. Sorry if I spelt this wrong) * Cotton Bomb (Day 15) (Cotton sticks to zombies, slowing them down, then explode) Found Zombies: * Small Ladder Zombie (Day 2) * Ball Roller Zombie (Day 4) (Rolls a ball that destroys plants and provides protection.) * Dino Rider (Day 5) (Rides a toy dinosaur that moves fairly fast and has lots of health) * Gum Zombie (Day 7) (Blows a bubble that lets him float. He can also reblow the bubble) * Toy Pusher (Day 9) (Pushes toys forwards) * Dollar Zombie (Day 12) (A stronger Penny Zombie) * Toy Chest Zombie (Day 15) (Boss: Opens the toy chest which releases zombies. If you manage to break the chest, one final burst of zombie will fly out. Then, the big zombie that was opening the chest will come down and work exactly the same as Zombie Head) Bedroom Night: Found Plants: * Small Hypno-Shroom (Day 3) * Shield Shroom (Day 5) (Stronger then a Small Nut But only works at day, like other shrooms) * Toy Sunflower (Day 8) (Produces less sun, but doesn’t need a Potplant) * Phone Flower (Day 9) (Draws some zombies towards it, then squashes them. Breaking itself also) * Air Shroom (Day 11) (Floats and does a very small amount of damage) * Bougainvillea (Day 13) (Grows over to empty tiles over time. Works like Spikeweed) * Paper Pea (Day 15) (A 2D Peashooter that can only be planted on paper) Found Zombies: * Toy Gun Zombie (Day 1) (It’s only a toy, it can’t shoot. The gun it only for protection) * Parachute Zombie (Day 4) (Drops from the roof and onto your defence) * Toothpick Thrower (Day 6) (Read the name.....) * Tiny Pogo Zombie (Day 8) * Elastic Band Zombie (Day 10) (Like a slingshot. It shoots ‘TBA’s) * Toy Bull Rider (Day 11) (Bull Rider from Wild West) * Egg Shellmet Zombie (Day 12) (Weaker than a Cone Head, but come in HUGE swarms) * Zombie? (Day 15) (Boss: Looks easy. Until you hit it... then it will become a big hand, foot and head. That means: A LEGO wall. 3x as many zombies. And 3 bosses to deal with...) Desk: To plant, you will either need Potplants or paper plants. Wait, is that it? NOPE! There is also a TV and a tablet that summon zombies. Found Plants: * Paper Flower (Day 1) (Like a Sunflower version of Paper Pea) * Splinter Shooter (Day 3) (A strong defence and moderate attack. Like a piece of wood) * Mean Been (Day 7) (Throws itself at random zombies and exploding on the last) * Match Wood (Day 11) (Torch Wood) * Mini Pumpkin (Day 14) * Tech Shroom (Day 15) (Shoots AND clears Tech Juices when eaten. Can only be planted on ‘juices’) Found Zombies: * All the zombies from Wildwest (Day 2) (They come out of the tablet) * Blocky Zombie (Day 3) (Come from the TV) * Pencil Jabber (Day 5) (Rund at the plants with a pointy pencil) * Zombies from Far Future (Day 7) (From the tablet) * Paper Zombie (Day 8) (Only Paper Pea or fire can destroy him) * Paper Cone Head (Day 8) * Big Wave and Dark Ages (Day 9) (Come from the tablet) * Paper Bucket Head (Day 10) * Electric Zombie (Day 11) (Zaps plants but also damages itself) * Dino-Mite Zomboe (Day 12) (A dinosaur made of dust mites. Explodes at random) * Mite Horder (Day 13) (Like Weasel Horder) * Evil Mite (Day 13) (Comes from Mite Horder) * Evil Tablet (Day 15) (Boss: Tablet summons ANY zombie from the past levels and games. It also has a TON of health) Note: When I say All of the zombies. It excludes Gargantuar. Even during the boss Desk Night: THERE IS NO NEW PLANTS OR ZOMBIES! Why? Well, there isn’t really anymore household objects small enough for the zombies to push, ride, ect. And for the plants, they are gettin’ quite repetitive. I have more in mind though. For the final place Because you broke the Tablet, there is now only the computer to summon zombies. Also, the tablet let out ’juices’ over the dest sooooo... better get Tech Shroom to clean up the mess! Pot Plant can NOT be planted on any tiles with the ‘juices’ on them. The Boss is the computer that was left there. It can summon any zombies from any PVZ game so far. Pool: The pool is literally just water with a few pool toys... you need Mini Pads. Unlike Bath, no Mini Pads will spawn at the start. You will need Pots to plant on the pool toys Found Plants: * Nut-Cannon (Day 3) (Coconut Cannon) * Kernel Cannon (Day 6) (Like Cob Cannon from the first game) * Small Fire Pea (Day 7) (use ur imagination...) * Geiger Toadstool (Day 8) (Placed on a Toadstoo, becomes more powerful) * Pew Bean (Day 10) (Lazer Bean from the 2nd game) * Geiger Pea Shooter (Day 12) (Stronger Mini Pea Shooter. Placed on Pea Shooter) * Sunburst (Day 15) (Large burst of sun) Found Zombies: * Doggy Paddle Zombie (Day 1) (Slow and Swimming. Can travel on pool toys) * Swimmer Zombie (Day 1) (Fast and swimming. Can travel on the pool toys and jump back in) * Mini Pirate ship Zombie (Day 2) (Rides a pirate ship, if it hits a pool toy, it becomes a swimmer) * Mini Octo (Day 4) (Like the Octopus Zombie from the 2nd game) * Gargantuar Bomie (Day 7) (Run and jumps into the pool. All nearby plants die) * Syncronised Swimmers (Day 9) (Water version of the disco zombie) * Water Spider Rider (Day 11) (Fast but weak, once spider killed, become Doggy Paddle) * Normal Surfer Zombie (Day 15) (A big version of the surfer zombie. Can take out a row of plants with his surfboard, or use it as a shield.) Pool Night: The garden is getting hit with hail. Hail falls at random doing small amounts of damage to whatever it it. However, once per night, there is a hail storm. This cause a few large chunks of hail to fall and instantly kill any plant or zombie on the hit tile. Found Plants: * Small Umbrella Leaf (Night 3) (Can save nearby plants from large hail) * Seed-nami (Night 5) (Placed in water, Kills all plants and zombies within a 6x6 square) * Cool Cucumber (Night 6) (Instantly recharges another plant) * Small Hurikail (Night 8) (Freezes the water in front of it, slows and pushes back zombies in lane) * Hot Potato Nugget (Night 9) (Unfreezes plants) * Contain-mint leaf (Night 10) (Holds all zombies in place for a little while) * Yava Guava (Night 13) (Lava Guava from the 2nd game) * Small Guacadile (Night 15) Found Zombies: * Ice Zombie (Night 1) (May fall during hail storms. Same defence as Cone Head) * Shipwreck Zombie (Night 2) (Summons Toy Sharks adjacent every so often) * Diver Zombie (Night 3) (Water variant of Miner Zombie) * Geiger Bomie Gargantuar (Night 5) (Rare variant of the original, bigger kill radius) * Robo Yeti (Night 8) (Only on the 2nd play through. Acts like the second game but swims) * Dive Suit Zombie (Night 11) (Slow, but massive health) * Water Pistol (Night 14) (Somewhat like the Catapult Zombie But targets the first plant) * Yeti Zombie (Night 15) (Boss: Can freeze the plants and water. Zombies can walk on frozen water. Weak to fire and heat attacks.) Picnic (Front Yard): There is grass, so yes, you don’t need pots. However, the right half is a picnic rug so pots will be needed if you wish to plant there. From time to time, ants will also run onto your defence and tear up plants from the back. Found Plants: * Water Melon (Day 2) (Ants will try to attack the water melon first before the other plants) * Perfume Shroom (Day 5) (Turns ants to attack the zombies) * Zoy-Bean (Day 8) * Mini Gold (Day 12) (Marigold from first game) * Switch Spinich (Day 15) (Switch one plant with another) Found Zombies: * Ant Rider (Day 2) (Like the Mite Rider But slightly slower and more health) * Ant Wrangler (Day 5) (Like the Chicken Wrangler) * Evil Ant (Day 5) * Cheese Head (Day 7) (Less HP then a Cone Head, but faster) * Robo Ant Rider (Day 10) (Bull Rider from PVZ2) * Olive Toothpick Zombie (Day 11) (Uses the olive as a hammer) * Mini Gargantuar (Day 14) * Queen Ant (Day 15) (Boss: Weak to cold plants. Can charge into a full two rows of plants. More ants will be present in this level) Picnic Night: Normal sized zombies will walk across your defence from time to time. whenever it steps, it instantly kills the 2x3 square that it steps on. Ants however, will not be present. Found Plants: * Nasty Thorn (Night 3) (Stops the big zombies from stepping on plants. Lasts 3 steps) * Mini Magnet (Night 6) * Pod Pea (Night 8) (PeaPod from the 2nd game) * Gluff-Shroom (Night 10) (Upgrade of Fluff-Shroom) * Thyme Warp Leaf (Night 13) * Intensive Baby Carrot (Night 15) Found Zombies: * Key Zombie (Night 2) (Carries a keyboard key. Crushed the two plants in front of him. Slow) * Normal Imp (Night 5) (Destructive, But can’t cause you a game over if it reaches your base) * Baby Breakdancer (Night 8) * Toy Peashooter Zombie (Night 9) (Like Peashooter Zombie From zombotony) * Toy Wall-Nut Zombie (Night 12) (Tough shield. Fluff-Shroom can’t penetrate. Open to air attacks) * Dr. Grave (Night 15) (Boss: Like the name suggest, he is a grave. A grave of solid stone. This boss is really tough but weak to sharp attacks. Summons loads of zombies at once) Roof: Because the roof has raised tiles, Pea shooting plants will not be able to shoot too well. Every two columns, there roof is raised. The very first two however, are the gutter, and in the gutter, is dirt, so no pots will be needed for the first two columns. Found Plants: * Big Pot (Day 3) (Covers a 4x4 area, has above average health.) * Fire Pea (Day 5) * Pumpkin Skin (Day 7) * Potato Chip (Day 10) (Chance to become a random plant or zombie) * Normie Seeds (Day 12) (Grows over time, Once grown, deals a ton of damage before dying) * Greg (Day 14) (Wall-Nut bowling nut) Found Zombies: * Gargantuar (Day 8) Roof Night: There is only one level here like the original. The boss... If you are to lose on the boss, you will only return to the start of whatever stage you were on. Found Plants: * Win-Shooter (Final Level) (Shoots tons of low damaging projectiles that add up very quickly. Only one per level) Found Zombies: * Mini Tron 6932001 (Final Level) (Boss: Creates a portal that allows any zombie to spawn. The fight is in 3 stages. 1st: Basic, just sends zombies. 2nd: Starts to burn whole lanes with fire breath. 3rd: Sends out amplified versions of zombies. More hp, attack, speed, ect) Ending After going through the credits, the screen will flash red, purple and white. Once this happens, you find yourself in a space station... somewhere out there. This will lead onto the next game Zombies of the Cosmos. Special Thanks Thanks to the wonderful people who took interest in this so much that they went out and actually created sprites :3, means a lot to me. Thanks to everyone who has been giving feedback and ideas. Writing all this has been really fun and I can’t wait to start on the next game! See you soon! -Phrotonz Category:Games